


Start Living

by Visionary_Writer



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Start Again, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Writer/pseuds/Visionary_Writer
Summary: Multiple shots of what happen to Maleficent & Diaval along with Phillip & Aurora after the wedding. How they finally live a life of their own.





	1. Everything Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you remember Balthazar? He is classically handsome! I love him since the first film, and cried like a baby when he died in the church. So I guess I gotta bring back along with those who were killed by tomb bloom xD

The war had ended... along with the life of fairies, and many humans. The wedding connecting the two kingdoms together, and late at night everyone arranged the tables to celebrate with music, and sharing their culture with one another.  
  
“Cheers!” King John said and raised a glass. “To the future!”  
Everyone cheered and finished their wine. Maleficent laid the glass down after one swallowed, and looked at Diaval.  
  
“Foul quality” she commented.  
  
“That's good,” Diaval replied and pointed the glass to the drunken Aurora. “This wine is not even strong, and she's already drunk.”  
“Where did Phillip go?” Asked Maleficent.  
  
Phillip arrived back at the party with Lickspittle who was holding a cup of water in his hand.  
  
“Everyone!” Phillip shouted, but the people in the event were too fun to hear.  
  
Phillip tried his best to scream, but no one heard him. So Maleficent cast a lightning, making everyone quiet, and look back at Phillip. Waiting to hear what he has to say.  
  
“We just got more information.” Phillip began, and took a flower out of his pocket. “Everyone who died from the Tomb-Bloom powder, not the irons, can come back to life.” Phillip explained, and let Lickspittle pour water on the flower.  
  
The blue flower turned into a pixie, but the body seems to not have fully returned to normal yet.

“It will take time, but they will be fine,” Phillips explained. “Just give them lot of water, and wait,” Phillips added, and let the pixies go, "The weather forecaster just told us that it will rain tomorrow. Everyone should be back by then, but if anyone wishes to stay overnight. Please, inform the guard, we will set up a tent for the accommodation."  
"Or you can cast one on your own," Lickspittle added, "But please put it back when you leave, we don't know how to take it off." he laughs.

* * *

And then everyone ended up drunk by midnight. Only few of them flew back to the Moors, and some slept in the palace garden where the guards set the tents. Maleficent and Diaval sat at the bench, watching pixies, and fairies flying back into the tent. And then her eyes caught King John trying to walk Ingrith in goat form back inside the castle. She went out of the way few times, but no matter the king was still gentle with her.  
  
"This way, my love." John called and help the goat walked all the way.  
  
Maleficent secretly sorry for the king, but his wife have made a lot of mistakes. Sparing Ingrith's life is already considered a mercy.  
"He really loves her," Diaval comment as he watched John, taking the goat inside the palace.  
  
Maleficent almost responded, but Phillip walked in with Aurora first.  
  
"Your room is done," Aurora said with a smile, "Make yourself home."  
  
Maleficent nodded as Phillip looked at his parents.  
  
"I wish she loves him back," Phillips sighed. "Mother and I may not understand each other all the time, but I love both of them, and Father loves Mother above all else."  
"Peoples changes through time, you know?." Diaval asked.  
"And I don't want to get involve with your parents issue, but your Father is a good person," Maleficent added, "Your mother love him or not, I can't answer that for you. But your father truly love her, and someday she might see his love, but would she love him back or not. That's depends on her. "  
"Thank you, Ms." Phillip replied, and wiped his tears away.  
"Come here." Maleficent stood up, and pulled Phillip into a hug.  
  
Aurora, and Diaval smiled at each other as Maleficent comforting Phillip as he cried in her arms. They aren't very close, but both have known each other for 5 years. She knew that Phillip and his mother didn't get along often. So it wouldn't be surprise if he was secretly sad that his mother used his love for Aurora as a tool to destroy the faeries, and almost destroyed his wedding too.  
  
Maleficent let go of him, and wiped the tears away from Phillip's cheek, "Cry it all out, and after you finish, look after one another. OK? "  
  
Maleficent pulled Aurora's hand to hold Phillip's hand. Both nodded, and hugged her. Maleficent let the couple get back inside the castle, and sat back in the bench beside Diaval. Balthazar in half healing body walked passed them, and waved at them. She nodded in replied, and watched him got inside the tent. Diaval watched Maleficent for a moment before she looked back at him.  
  
"I'm glad that powder is not permanent," she started, "He is the only father I have."  
"Everything will be fine," Diaval replied, and place his hand on hers.  
  
She nodded with a smile, and held his hand.

"Of course," she answered. "Nothing can break us."


	2. Why Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the castle, after the wedding of Aurora, and Phillip

Diaval towelling his hair after showering, and left the bathroom in pyjama. He entered the large bedroom, and found the bed is emptied. So he turned the balcony behind the open door, and found Maleficent in a fluttering white dress with her hair flowing with the wind. She is truly divine. The moonlight reflected her clean face, and it shone brighter than every pearl he’ve saw.  
  
He likes her red lips, she always wears that colour since he could remember it. But no matter what, her pure face without any makeup will always be his favourite face.  
  
“Want some seat?” She asked and offered the place next to her.  
  
He nodded, and climbed to sit on edge of the balcony, staring out at the view as it was almost unbelievably calm.  
  
“It's so calm,” he started.  
“Hm... I don't like war but,” she sighed. “I grew up with battles, and duties. My whole life dedicated to protecting the Moors, and being Aurora's mother,” she explained, “And now she is married. And Dark Faes are coming to the Moors. There will be plenty of guardians... they probably wouldn’t need me around anymore.”.  
"You will always be Aurora's mother," Diaval replied, "Both of you will still be part of each other's lives... it's just our family will get bigger.” He added, "And maybe one day we might get a chance to hold the little one… but for the Moors, I understand… honestly I think you wouldn't need me anymore too. "  
  
Maleficent quickly turned to look at him in question.  
  
"I had only you, back then... And then we have Aurora,” he added, "But now you have Dark Faes. You probably don't need me around anymore. "  
“It’s already been 5 years since I have wings back." Maleficent replied.  
"Yes, but -"  
"Do you know why I keep you?" she asked, “I keep you, because you are a part of my life!" She answered sincerely. "I just ... don't know what should I do next."  
“Well, do you want to go for a fly tomorrow?" He asked. "After we sent everyone back to Moors."  
"I didn't mean tomorrow." She chuckled. "I mean my life from now on," she explained, "What should I do with my life?"  
  
Both stared back at the horizon, and tried to imagine the future.  
  
“Maybe start living it?" he answered.  
"What?"  
“Start living it." Diaval replied. “Go meet more peoples, sailing across the river. Enjoy the breeze and the beach. Visit our family few times, and do something crazy without worry about anything.“ Diaval gave examples, "But if you are tired, then we can just stay lazy. That's life. "  
  
Maleficent listened, and imagined it. It's not too bad, maybe she can do it... But must also with the help of her crow companion too.  
  
“Will you go with me?" Asked Maleficent.  
"Where?" Diaval asked.  
“Start living" Said the woman.  
"Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. I'm Happy For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Maleficent never regret that she raised Aurora, because she all knew were protecting Moors, and being Aurora's mother before she married and went to live with Phillip. I want to believe that it's not too late for Maleficent to go live her life. There will always be conflict, and war as long as the livings exist, but at same time I want to believe it’s never too late to start again.

****In the new morning of the Moors, the fairies flew back to their homes, and the Dark Faes start to building their nest with Maleficent watching everyone from the cliffs.

“What's next?" Borra asked.  
“Go live our life" Maleficent replied.  
“You’re leaving?" Borra asked in shock, “But the people need you. They need a guardian. "  
"They already have," Maleficent replied. "All of us will always have each another, and the war is over. Everyone deserves a chance to start again, "she explained, “To live the life that we choose, no what we have to choose."

Borra sighed. She is a warrior, she should be making a hero sacrifice for the people. _ But she was right, anyway _ . He thought as he looked at the children. _ Everyone deserves a chance to start again. _

"I have someone who is ready to go everywhere with me,” Maleficent added, and looked at her raven before looking back at the Borra "Everything will be fine, trust in your people. "

And that was her last words before she left with Diaval.

* * *

Fireworks sparked in the sky, and the villagers clapped happily. The festival made its name across the country, even Moors as Maleficent sat on her tree house, watching them.

“Are they having a party or something?" Maleficent asked.  
“It's Phoenix Festival" Diaval answered, and Maleficent raised her brow, "Fireworks Fair"

Maleficent nodded, and looked back at the bright village that surround by fireworks.

"Do you want to go?" Diaval asked, “Some fairies went there too."  
“Won’t they be afraid?"

* * *

A firework burst into a flower shape, and the children hopped in joy as Maleficent cast another fireworks. It’s true, the villagers were very afraid and confused at first, but to her surprise, they later welcome her, and started to relax around her.

“Miss. Maleficent, Can I have a dragon shape firework, please? "A little girl asked.

Maleficent cast a bird shape fire in her hand, and flicked it up into the sky. It flew up high until almost invisible before it exploded into a dragon.

Phillip entered the balcony as Aurora still working on her knitting in their bed. And then suddenly, there was a knock from the door. Aurora opened the door, and the soldier bow his head.

"Princess, Maleficent is in Ulstead."

"Really?" Aurora asked excitedly. "Where is she?"

"Aurora" Phillip called.

Aurora followed Phillip to the balcony, and he offered her his binoculars.

"Look." Phillip smiled and dodged his binoculars to Aurora.

She looked at the village, and found her mother dancing with Diaval with handheld fireworks in their hands. They looked so happy, and villagers seemed to accept the fairies too. This is the first step ... a baby step.

* * *

The horned fairy riding a boat with Diaval in the next morning, and enjoyed the breeze as it was playing with their hairs. They strolled on the beach, and then received Aurora’s invitation from a guard that approached them at the shore.

So they visited the castle, and the door pulled open. Beastie rushed into her mother’s arms, and then gave Diaval a hug later.

“I missed you two” she said with a smile  
“It’s good to see you both again.” Phillip added, and Maleficent nodded at him.  
“And this time we have marble forks” King John said excitedly, and gestured the table, “No more irons.”.

They laughed, and sat at the table. This time Maleficent took the seat near thee cat to make sure it won’t attack Diaval, making it look at her stiffly in fear. _ This cat is a mess _ , she thought, _ but why wouldn’t it be? It was raised by Ingrith _. She looked at it again, and think.

“Kitty” she called, and tossed a small piece of fish.

It jumped, and eat the fish before it look back at Maleficent with love, and rubbing it’s head on her legs. She looked at it, and chuckled.

“I like your braid” King John started the small talk as he looked at Maleficent.  
“Thank you, your majesty. I’m sorry if it’s against the protocol I didn’t know that we will-” Maleficent replied, but he cut her off.  
“It’s okay” King John replied, “I’m too lazy to wear my cape too.” He chuckled.  
“Totally relate.” Maleficent replied, and gestured her simple black dress.

Phillip finished his wine, and cleared his throat.

“Actually there’s a reason we invite you both here” Phillip said to both Diaval, and Maleficent.  
“It’s supposed to be a royal announcement, but we want to tell our family in private first.” Aurora added.  
“Alright.” Maleficent replied.  
“Lay it on us.” King John added.

Aurora, and Phillip looked at each other nodded before they turned back to their family, and said.

_ “You’re all gonna a grandparent." _

Maleficent left the castle with a big smile on her face as Diaval dances his way from the castle to the bridge that connects the two countries. Soldiers looked at them awkwardly, but they barely cared. So Maleficent joined in the dance with Diaval as they walked their way home. Making laughter for the soldiers. 

They woke up next to each other, and live without so much thought. Just let the time to guide them.

“Today I'll give you a day off," Maleficent spoke to her raven, and he tilted his head in confused, “There’s something I have to do on my own. You don't have to worry. "

Diaval nodded, and flew out to catch the morning breeze.

* * *

In a tomb that was not far from Stefan's old palace. Maleficent landed in front of a grave and sighed.

“Hello," she started. "I don't want to talk with you, but I want to apologize for the pain that we caused for each other.” Maleficent began, "Everything that happened to your daughter, and your wife ..." She sighed, and turned to look at other grave beside Stefan’s, "I'm sorry ... You will always be my first love, we've grown up together. It will always be a painful past, and I done with letting it hurt me, and the people I love.” Maleficent confessed, "I want to move forward with everyone… So rest well… Both of you,” she said and looked at both graves. “Our daughter is in good hands now, she will be fine. "

She curtsied them willingly with a smile before she flew away in the same brown dress that she wore on the day Stefan cut her wings.

* * *

“Never felt so relief in my life," she explained as she, and Diaval sat on the roof of a lighthouse at the edge of the waterfall, "I mean, I know I have wings, but something’s always held me back, but after I finally said that word. I felt beyond weightless. "  
“That’s Good." Diaval replied, "I'm happy for you."

She nodded and looked at the moon at the edge of the sea that reflected the water.

"It's the best week ever," she said with a smile. “My life is finally settled."  
"Mine too," Diaval replied, "At first, I was very scared of being around Dark Faes." Maleficent looked at him, she is also a Dark Fae, "They are grand, and I'm ...” he sigh and gestured himself head to toe. “I’m like a puppy in a horse pack."  
“It’s not bad." she commented, "I think it's already good now...everything,” she added, and blushed a little bit, "I think I want -"  
“To turn me in a Giant RAVEN?!" He asked excitedly.  
“What!? No!” She answered." I will give you a free form magic, actually. From now on, you can be anything you want to be. "  
"Cool!" He shouted, and stood up. "I can't wait to transform into a griffin!" He laughed and danced around before he quickly to sat down after he almost slipped. 

And then a memory strike him.

"But wait, it’s that a spell for the fairies to use after ..."

He was too afraid to ask, and she was too shy to directly say it too. So all she did was nodded shyly. But even without any words, he knew her well enough to know what she meant before she stood up and offered her left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, the story might be a bit out of the original concept of ‘Women don’t need a man’, because Maleficent is a iconic representation of strong female, and warriors, but recently, I had a chance to read the novels and watch the first film again.
> 
> I noticed that in almost her entire life, she never actually gets to live the life that she choose. Her parents died since she was young, she grew up among the warriors and war. And when it seemed like it was over after King Henry retreated, Stefan cut her wings. She then spent time trying to heal both her body and her heart before she cursed Aurora out of anger just to later became mother xD.
> 
> So if she wants to marry, and don’t think it’s a bad thing if she marries someone because she loves him, not because she need him, but because she wants to share her life with him.


	4. The Bride Is Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & review ^3^

In the dressing room of Ulstead Castle. Maleficent sat in front of the dressing table as Aurora was styling the bride’s hair.

"It's done." Aurora smiled after she put the last flower into her mother's hair.  
"How do I look?" Maleficent asked after she turned to face Aurora.

She still wore her red lips like always, but her eyes were sparkling brighter than every pearl that Aurora has seen, and with jasmine sprinkled on her curly hair… She is the truly an angel.

"Like a beautiful bride,” Aurora replied.  
"And the ring is ready." Phillip added and gestured the wedding ring basket.  
“Thank you for lending us the place," Maleficent replied.  
“It’s our pleasure" Phillip answered before the knocking sound came from the door.

So he walked to open it, and let the women have a chat.

“Is the bride is OK?" King John asked after Phillip left the dressing room to talk with him.  
"Yes, just a little excited," Phillip replied.

The king nodded, and handed his son a set of keys.

"Our private home,” King John explained, "Our first generation bought it by the river. My father gave me the one copy when Ingrid was pregnant with you. I tried to get the smith to make the other one, but it came a little late.” He chuckled, "But at least if there’s any day you both are tired, you can go there anytime."

Phillip nodded and hugged his father.

* * *

“It's so strange." Maleficent sighed.  
“You’ll be fine,” Aurora answer.  
"I know. Before you married Phillip I've been worried about that day for 20 years, but …" She sighed. “After I woke up the next day. Everything is still the same. It's so strange."  
"I understand, godmother," Aurora replied and looked down at her round belly. "I'm not sure it's a boy or a girl, but I can say that I'm ready to do anything for this kid ... He or she is not even born yet, and I started to worry about it. "  
“That’s parents thing, beastie. I worry about you, you worry about your child." She added and pointed at Aurora's belly. “Totally normal."

Aurora nodded, and rubbed her tummy.

"Since I was little, I kept asking myself who am I?… Like, where I came from? Who are my parents? Did they don’t want me?” She sighed, “Til I met you, and Diaval, that’s when I realized that it didn't matter.” She smiled. "I am wanted, and beloved, and I will share this feeling with my child. "  
"Good." Maleficent replied. "That's my promise to you," she added. "Since the day I almost lost you, I promise that I will never let you feel unwanted.” She said confidently before realizing that there was something she need to apologize. "I'm sorry I said I don't have a daughter. I hunted your feelings many times.” She confessed, “Did I made you think I don't want you?”.  
Aurora shook her head. "I know what my mother’s like," she answered, and both of them laughed.

* * *

King John gave another set of keys to Phillip, but this one is made of marble.

"Don't forget to give Diaval, and Maleficent as well.” John added, “I know they just marry today, but I can't wait to hold the little one!" he chuckled excitedly before the door pulled opened, and Aurora peeked out.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Nothing!" Both of them replied in quick.  
"The bride is ready."

* * *

Balthazar, and Diaval stood at the wedding arch along with the guests that were waiting for the bride to walk out of the castle. He tried his best to ignore the mocks such as: "He is not worthy of her”, or "He is not even a fey", which they're right. He's just a raven, but when the music was finally played, and the gate was opened…it’s all worth it. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he’s glad that he’s a raven…her raven.

Phillip led the line as the ring’s bearer as Aurora walked the bride down the aisle. There’re no words in the world that can describe how beautiful she was in her silver wedding dress that decorated with stars, and white laces.

He noticed that she was shaking a little under her long-sleeved, but it’s okay… He did too. Aurora handed her mother to him, and moved to stand next to Phillip.

“G-Good Morning" he wanted to kill himself, can’t he think of any better words?  
"Good Morning" she chuckled lightly and took his hand.

He can't take his eyes off of her at all, Phillip handed them the rings, and they wore it on one another’s fingers.

“You may kiss the bride," Balthazar said before Maleficent pulled him to a kiss.

Their first kiss… The guests cheered, and clapped before his body glowed, and turned into a black Phoenix with a small deer horn. Maleficent laughed transformed into another phoenix.

“Hip hip hooray!" The fairies, and the Dark faes cried as two phoenixes were circling each other in the sky.

They landed back on the ground, and transformed back into their normal form. Maleficent chuckled after she saw a tiny horn on her husband's head.

“Nice horns” she commented.  
"Really?" He asked shyly and touched his horn.

Maleficent nodded, and pulled him into a hug. Aurora smiled and laid her head on Phillip's shoulder. Her parents are finally married. Phillip cuddling his wife, and looked at father as he carried a goat. I hope they will love each other one day, he thought before turned back to look at the guest who waited for Maleficent to toss the bouquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marriage Life coming soon!


	5. Upon A Dream

On a tree at a high cliff, Diaval drank his tea from a cup as he was staring out at the morning sun. It's a bright day, He thought and looked back at his sleeping wife in her nest, she will wake up in a few minutes. So he quickly transformed back into raven, and jumped into his own nest beside her.  
  
Maleficent opened her eyes, and looked at the raven in the nest beside her.  
  
"Good morning," she said and poked his head softly.  
  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled her fingers. He loved them. Maleficent chuckled, and looked down at the wedding ring around her finger. She almost couldn't believe that she and Diaval had just married yesterday. And if it was her many years ago, she would not even believe that there would be today.

_ " _ _Let's build our nest"_

* * *

The couple dragged the wood they could find to the rowan trees, and start building their new house. It's not very big, but enough space for them to be together. They were jumping in joy on their bed next to the curtain, and laughing at their own mess after building the house.  
  
And when night came, both of them slipped under the blanket, and turn off the lights after she gave him a goodnight kiss. Maleficent opens a small flying class for children, and 5 kids gathered in circles with her holding their hand. She started fluttering her wings, and the children follow. Everyone slowly lifted off the grass, with Diaval watching from the ground. Everything went well until there's a sound came from Ulstead.  
  
"To everyone in the Moors" The children are distracted by the announcement, and started to panicked after their hands were empty.  
  
They quickly flew to hang onto Maleficent, but there was a child who were very close to the ground, but luckily Diaval caught her. Maleficent landed the children to the ground safely, and listen to the announcement.  
  
"The children of Princess Aurora, and Prince Phillip was born last night. "Diaval smiled at Maleficent after hearing the announcement. "The christening will be in the royal garden at evening, and everyone is welcome to join. "  
  
The Moors folk shouted happily. Excited about the upcoming party, Maleficent and Diaval sent the children back to their parents, and receiving a message from a pigeon.  
  
"Both of you are invited to join the evening event. But both of you can come at night too." Maleficent read, "We will have family party *Just our family* Please invite aunties for me too. "  
  
Maleficent smiles, and turned to look at the trees that the three pixies hid behind the branches.

_"Wanna come along?"_

* * *

Maleficent with Diaval, and the Pixies went to the castle before they even start, and spend the rest of their day in the living room, waiting for the royal event to end. They don't need a big party, just a small party for the family is enough for them.  
  
Aurora and Phillip walked in the room with two strollers in their pyjamas, and King John followed with his wife goat.  
  
“Mom, dad.” Maleficent, and Diaval smiled after hearing Aurora called, “Meet your grandchildren."  
  
Maleficent, and Diaval rushed to the strollers before being cut off by the three Pixies.  
  
"The older one name's River, and the youngest twin is Rain,” said Phillip with a smile.  
“May I-"  
“Free feel to hold them." Aurora quickly replied before Maleficent finished.  
  
Maleficent picked Aurora's son up, and turned his face to Diaval. Thistlewit flew to the little boy's face, and smiled at his eyes.  
  
"He has Aurora’s eyes," she commented and Maleficent nodded.  
  
Maleficent placed the boy in Diaval’s arm, and turned to look at Rain'stroller, where Ingrith the goat looked at the child with an unexplainable eye. "One thing that I regret, is that I don’t have a daughter.”, Ingrith's old words came back to Maleficent again. She don't know that Ingrith's words came from her desire to destroy the fairies, or she really meant what she said, but the fact still remains. She killed a lot of lives, and believing that Ingrith can still redeem is nothing but foolishness.  
  
But no matter what, Maleficent want to believe that there are goodness in every lives, because believing revenge or hatred will never make a good future, and she already learnt that the hard way. She still wants to believe that this world still has a chance for love, understanding and forgiveness will heal everyone.  
  
Therefore, she will give that chance to everyone including Ingrith...  
  
"Ingrith" Maleficent called, and walked toward the shaking goat, "I curse you into a goat with no power on Earth can destroy it.” she said, and looked at Aurora with a smile. "But because I am the caster, I can change the conditions." She smiled and the golden magic shone out from her hand, "This curse will your be moral compass. If you think well, you will slowly become a human, but if you think bad, you will turn back into a goat. And if one day you have collect all the goodness in your heart, and completely turned into a human…" She looked at King John, “And exchange the true love’s kiss with your soulmate." She smiled at him before looking back at Ingrith who surrounded by golden light “You will be free from this curse"  
  
Phillip smiled happily, and hug Maleficent.  
  
"Thank you," Phillip said, and let her go. "Thank you so much."  
"With pleasure," Maleficent replied, and looked at King John "The rest is up to you."  
He nodded, “I have always love her," he said, and rubbed the goat's back beside him. “I hope she will love me back one day."

* * *

"Do you think she would love him back?" Diaval asked as he walked back home with his wife through the bridge at dawn.  
"Sure, just give them time," Maleficent replied. "They were born to be together"  
"Hope they are as lucky as us, and our daughter.”, Diaval said with hope.  
  
Maleficent nodded and held his hand.

* * *

And then the time has passed to one evening in the living room of The Royal's Private Cottage.  
  
Aurora swinging the twin's crib as Phillip plays the instrument lulling them to sleep, and Maleficent used her magic to make the toys flying above the twins.  
  
"Everyone" Ingrith enters the room with her hooves, "Dinner in 5 minutes"  
  
She turned around and was ready leave, but her horns got stuck in the ceiling’s decorations. Maleficent chuckles softly as Ingrith brushed it off, and walked John in the kitchen.  
  
“Finally." Aurora sighed after the twins closed their eyes.  
“They’re real hard to put to sleep" Maleficent adds.  
“Then let's give them one last song." Phillip added and began playing.  
  
The rhythm was fast, bright, and soft. Aurora remembers that song well.  
  
“Seriously?” Aurora asked Phillip.  
“Um hm," he answered.  
  
He continued his playing and nodded to Aurora as Diaval smiled and offered his hand to Maleficent. She smiled and took that hand before standing up with his help. He held her all the way to the middle of the room before he held her waist, and both of them moved with the beat.

_'I Know You, I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream_   
_I Know You, That Gleam In Your Eyes Is So Familiar A Gleam_   
_And I Know It's True That Visions Are Seldom All They Seem'_

Aurora and Phillip smiled at the love of the older couple that played along with the song. This is the 5th month already that Maleficent, and Diaval joined the family in this hut, and it gives an incredible warmth to the family.

_'But If I Know You, I Know What You'll Do_   
_You'll Love Me At Once, The Way You Did Once’_

Diaval smiled and placed his forehead on his wife's. She held him tight, but also left little space ... for their love that’s growing inside her body.

_‘Upon A Dream'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if there're some grammar error I originally wrote this in Thai version on Dek-D.com in another pen name. I didn't plan to post it here at first so I have to rewrite it all in English. There're might be few mistakes, and changes, but I hope you guys like it,


End file.
